Approvals
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Fixed a few things and reuploaded it because somebody specifically asked for it. Blake's husband comes home and they have a nice afternoon... which Garcia notices the next day. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N**

Quick oneshot where Blake's husband isn't an ass. If that doesn't surprise you, let me tell you, it surprised ME. :D

Seriously though. I've had such issues getting back to writing after current emergencies, so anything that produces text is a win in my book right now, I hope some of you agree. ;)

I fixed some stuff and reuploaded it because somebody specifically asked for it. No need for hate, okay?

* * *

Alex tried not to laugh as she read the note her husband had left on the fridge.

* * *

 _Woman!_

 _I made you dinner, and it's in the fridge. I'm taking a nap. PLEASE kill the spider in the upstairs bathroom! I screamed and the window was open. So by the way, we have to move._

 _The Big Strong Man You're Married To_

* * *

Alex shook her head as she went into the bedroom, where James was curled up into a position that should have been impossible for someone who was 6'2 and, let's face it, not quite as lean as he once was. She sat down on the side of the bed and patted his twitching leg hard.

"You're faking it," she said.

"No I'm not," he murmured into the pillow.

"Yes you are, you didn't start twitching until I got in here." She patted him again, so hard it was almost a smack this time. "Did you really scream with the window open?" she asked.

"I sense that my wife is about to have a field day on my expense," James told the bed.

"Because if you did, I agree, we have to move."

"Did you kill the spider?"

"Of course not, I just took it outside. I bet it didn't do anything to you, and I don't believe in walking around killing everything that you're scared of. Learn how to handle your fear instead."

"You're one heartless woman, Alex." Still aimed at the bed.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Oh come on James, you've been away for three months, how about you at least look at me? You make me feel unattractive."

He rolled over and peeked at her.

"Quite the opposite, actually," he said in a pointed tone. "I know you just got home from work and you usually want some downtime to recover, have a glass of wine, take a shower, stuff like that."

"So?"

"So, when I look at you now, I feel like I might jump you, whether you've had a shower or wine or anything else."

She sighed deeply.

"It's been _a long_ day, James, I'm not in the mood for your juvenile bragging."

He looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm being very honest. Oh my God Alex, you really have no idea how sexy you are, do you?"

"Well, nobody told me so for quite some time, it's easy to forget," she said, unimpressed, and stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

James looked back at her, a bit sheepishly.

"Sure."

She started to unbutton her blouse.

"Well?"

James appeared even more sheepish.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to join me in the shower or not?"

He pretended to consider.

"Depends. Is the window closed?"

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, big guy, you still have a shot at redemption."

"I love you Alex." He smiled. "I really _do_ love you."

She regarded him for a moment.

"I know."

James got out of bed before she could leave the bedroom.

"I'll be damned if I'll have you leave the room with a Han Solo quote on your lips," he growled, and Alex laughed heartily as he pushed her hands away and took on the task of undressing her.

"Oh my, did it suddenly occur to you who's wearing the pants in this marriage?"

"When I'm done with you, _nobody's_ wearing pants," he whispered close to her ear. A shiver ran down her spine – the good kind of shiver, and oh it had been a while – and she smirked.

"You're a lot of talk, mister… oh my _God_ …!"

"That felt like talk to you, hm?"

"I can't believe you're taking charge for once," she said, only to feel her wrists being pinned to the wall as his teeth sank into her neck. Hard. "Oh God."

"You liked that, didn't you?" he growled into her ear and she smiled. This was no smirk, this was a genuine, almost sweet, smile.

"I did," she affirmed and she looked him straight in the eye. "What else can you do that I'll like?"

He, very graphically, showed her.

She rather approved of this demonstration.

* * *

"Hey Lady, I need you to look at something," Garcia said. Blake blinked and tried to return to the present.

"Yeah. Um. What?"

The younger woman stared at her, looking like she didn't know whether to laugh or bow to her in awe.

"Oh my God you got _laid_ this weekend!"

Alex blushed and looked around to make sure nobody else heard her.

"Garcia…!" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Sorry, sorry," the tech analyst giggled. "But oh wow, if you only knew how rare that look is in this team, you'd strut around like a peacock and brag about it like there's no tomorrow."

"I can't picture _anyone_ in this team doing something like that," Blake replied, only barely keeping the prudish, well-behaved girl's horror in her voice under wraps.

"I know. It happens that rarely," Garcia assured her. "No, of course nobody would – although I'm not so sure about Reid, if _that_ would ever happen…"

Blake, who had been the recipient of the first phone call Spencer Reid ever made as a non-virgin, remained silent.

"… but I'm serious, the orgasm stare really is that uncommon around here."

" _Orgasm stare_? You have a _name_ for it?"

Blake didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Garcia's grin softened into a gentle smile.

"I do. You guys are all so beautiful when you wear it."

Blake smiled.

"Garcia, you're _always_ beautiful."

"I'm afraid that's Kevin's fault," Garcia said, winking at the other woman.

Blake's smile only widened.

"Maybe in part, but you're always beautiful because you don't let others dictate when you should be."

Garcia's cheeks turned bright red.

"You just embarrassed me."

"Looks that way," Blake replied.

"You also flattered me, so I will let it pass, just this once."

"I shall never act so recklessly again, my Queen," Blake said, with a slight bow of her head, and Garcia laughed out loud.

"I quite like you, New Girl. I don't _want_ to like you because you're not Emily, but I do nevertheless."

In Blake's eyes, this was the only approval she needed to finally be a full part of the team.

"Thank you, Garcia."

"So, could you take a look at this image?" Garcia asked. Blake nodded and stood up, wincing a little as she limped over to Garcia. The younger woman grinned again at the sight of Blake's careful, pained walk.

"It was _that_ good, huh?"

Blake felt a very unusual, very cocky smile spread across her face.

"Yes, it was."


End file.
